Conventional baseball simulators do not have sufficiently accurate pitching simulation and hitting data and cannot effectively help enhance players live performances. Virtual reality simulators have been around for a few years. Baseball simulators, however, have not had accurate readings and simulations. Current baseball simulators do not adequately prepare players for matchups against certain pitchers as well as live conditions. For example, current systems cannot realistically simulate what it is really like to play against famous Major League Baseball pitchers and hall of fame stars, such as Nolan Ryan or Sandy Koufax. Similarly, current systems cannot adequately prepare players for certain pitchers that they may go against in the near future, in the World Series, or during the regular season.
Conventional baseball simulation systems also differ from reality, as baseball players have not been able to use their own equipment during baseball simulations. Instead, they must use special equipment designed for the simulation system. Therefore, a system is lacking that can provide accurate and realistic baseball simulations using virtual reality with ability for an individual to use their own equipment.
This document describes hardware, systems and methods directed to addressing some or all of the issues described above, and/or which may provide additional or alternative benefits.